You're Only Mine
by ChrisColfer2050
Summary: One Shot, Daddy Blaine and Baby Kurt smut and make out session. It's first time i wrote something like this got inspired by a pic of Darren i saw and some convo done in between me and my frined. Hope u like is. Rated M... FOR SMUT AND A LOT MORE. tell me if ypu want to read more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Well hope you are up and doing great. I will just say that this is a one shot or kind of small fic I wrote after me and my friend Klaine Forever H.A had a sexy and hot chat on Klaine.**

**Well actually it all started as that I saw a pic of Darren on Twitter and OH MY HOLY GAGA it was like FUCK he really wanted to kill us. And so I showed the pic to her and them all of a sudden we started hot KLAINE talk directing different make out KLAINE scenes and this One Shot is an example of it. After we had the chat I was like that's enough I am gonna write a one shot on it and she agreed with me so here it it.**

**I bring you sexy DADDAY Blaine and BABY Kurt.**

**Hope you all like it. It's my first time I wrote something like this. Well actually I and Klaine Forever H.A both made it up.**

**WARNING: - SMUT... SMUTTY... SMUT, DADDY Blaine and BABY Kurt, use of handcuffs, mature language, blow job done with a banana and SMUT...**

**Watch this pic on my twitter and Tumblr account then you will all get it why I wrote this. /FlyWithMeCory/status/360406793362501632/photo/1**

**Twitter:- AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ**

**Tumblr;- chriscolfer2050**

**IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES IF YOU ALL FIND ANY. PLEASE.**

* * *

**You're Only Mine,**

Kurt was sitting in his room waiting for Blaine to come. But God knows what was making Blaine take so long. Finally Kurt sighed and got up as grabbed a banana from the fruit basket placed in his room. Grabbing a banana and peeling of its skin. Kurt took a bite of it as he sat back on his bed. And then God knows what took hold on him that he started sucking the edge of banana from where he took a bite into his mouth. His tongue licking the banana from all sides. He sucks on it slowly in his mouth taking as much banana in his mouth he could easily take without gagging.

Then to add more to it he started making these sexy moans and noises now sucking the banana fully into his mouth imaging it as Blaine huge thick cock. But what he didn't know was that he got so busy and into giving a blow job to the banana that he didn't knew when Blaine came in the room and got all hard staring and hearing what Kurt was doing.

Blaine closed his eyes and pictured Kurt doing the same to him what he was doing with a banana. **"Fuck! Kurt!"** Blaine moaned loud which got Kurt's attention and he stopped giving blow job to the banana and saw Blaine standing at the doorway eyes closed and moaning out loud his name.

"Blaine" Kurt said startled and Blaine opened his eyes instantly and saw Kurt staring at him. Kurt could see Blaine eyes were no more shinning hazel but, blown lust pitch black with his breathing getting fast and hard.

"I-I didn't know when you came..." Kurt said. Blaine didn't say anything but slowly walked towards Kurt and then bend down to slowly whisper in his ear.

"Oh you have no idea... What you just did to me right now... Y-ou made me grow all hard for you, Kurt... So so hard that I can't keep my cock from getting all hard... A-and now you have to pay for my condition."

"A-nd what d-o I... I have to do, to make it up to y-you." Kurt stammered feeling his own jeans getting tighter. "Oh you don't have to do anything... **Daddy Blaine** will handle everything... For **his sexy BABY**." Blaine said in a slutty voice which made Kurt moan. "Then do it... Take me daddy... ride me."

Blaine leaned up as he ordered, "strip off now and lie down on your stomach for me, babe"

Kurt didn't said a word and eagerly got up and quickly stripped off his clothes and jumped on the bed lying on his stomach all nude.

**"Spread your legs for me, darling."** Blaine demanded as Kurt obeyed and spread his legs in the bed exposing his ass and fully giving Blaine a hot view of his ass cheeks and hole. Blaine moaned as he quickly got rid of his own jeans and boxers and shirt leaving him naked standing at the foot of the bed on which Kurt was lying for his daddy to rock him hard and ride him.

Suddenly Kurt moaned out loud as he felt Blaine tease his hole with his finger moving slowly at the tip of it.

"Ugh... Bla- I mean daddy pleases d-do something." Kurt groaned. Blaine gingerly moved up and then started kissing and sucking at Kurt's porcelain neck leaving love bites and hickeys all over it. As his hands stroked Kurt's sweet ass cheeks and suddenly without any warning he pressed his index finger slightly in Kurt's tight hole which made Kurt scream out loud in pleasure but before Kurt could get some more pleasure through it Blaine removed his finger which made Kurt winch in the lack.

"Turn around, babe face your, daddy."

Kurt quickly turned around his back now pressed in the mattress with Blaine on top of him as Kurt wasted no time and captured Blaine's lips into a hungry lustful kiss. Kurt was so busy into the kiss that he had no idea what Blaine was doing with him and what made him realise was when he tried to move his hands so he can grab Blaine messy curls but, was unable to move them because what he saw was his hands were handcuffed with the head-board of the bed. "Blaine! What ar..." Kurt tried to speak but was cut off as Blaine said, **"Shhh... Daddy is gonna punish you now for... not waiting for him and giving a blow job to a banana and making out with it and making daddy all hard for you."** Blaine said in a crocky voice and then he slid down and placed a kiss on Kurt's cock making him moan. Which made Blaine smirk as he got up from the bed grabbing the bottle of lube from the side drawer and sat on the comfy chair in the room as he said, "Now daddy will stroke himself and will give a hand job to himself and will cum, but you can only watch and enjoy but can't cum. Do you hear me, Kurt?"

"I... I yes... Yes." Kurt frantic. And so Blaine then covered his fingers with lube as he slipped his index finger inside his hole moaning which made Kurt growl. As Blaine slowly moved his index finger inside him stroking his throbbing cock and then he inserted his second finger brushing passing the bundles of sweet nerves inside his hole moving them slowly in and out moaning out loud.

**"Uhg... K-Kurt"**

"Oh God, Blaine" Kurt groaned seeing Blaine so sexy stroking himself moaning Kurt's name. And then he inserted his third finger without wasting anytime and pushed them deep inside when he hit his sweet spot what he wanted to hit. His prostrate. As he screamed out loud his eyes fully closed.

"Fuck! Kurt! Oh God... I-I am gonna... so close..."

Kurt moaned as he pulled at his chains with which he was handcuffed."B-laine... God... please... I-I can't control... You are making me so hard baby... I its so hard f-for me." Kurt stammered eyeing Blaine and his pink thick cock with hungry eyes.

"No way, babe you are punished... Daddy punished you...** You can't cum not until daddy say you too**." Blaine gulped. And what made him cum was Kurt moans escaping from his mouth and Blaine's stroking and finally Blaine came hard all over his stomach and chest. His cum stick all over him as he slowly pulled out his fingers.

And then opened his eyes to see Kurt at his edge trying to pull his chains, and trying hard to let him free. Blaine got up from the chair and moved closer to Kurt.

"That was so hot, baby"

"Blaine, please do something anything... I... Can't control." Kurt fumbled. As Blaine sneered and climbed on top of Kurt as he kissed his chest slowly licking and started sucking at Kurt's right nipple in his mouth until its nub got all hard and then did the same with the other one. His hands moved down his chest and settled on Kurt's crotch. And then Blaine without wasting time pushed his index finger inside Kurt's tight hole which he had already coated with lube and his own cum and Kurt moaned out loud as Blaine moved his index finger inside his tight hole in and out and then he pulled his finger out and pushed two this time and started scissoring them which made Kurt gasp for air. Blaine moved his two fingers inside Kurt.

"I-I can t-ake third to-o... Please"

And so Blaine pushed three fingers in Kurt's tight hole passing and brushing across through the sweet bundles of nerves and finally hit Kurt's prostrate which made him arch his back screaming out loud as he pulled at his chains, **"UGH- please Blaine...want you so BAD... Can't control for long n-ow"** Kurt stuttered gasping for air.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and Kurt winched in lack. "Not yet, honey. You can't cum... I still have to FUCK YOU HARD" Blaine beamed evilly.

"Umm... Then d-do it... Pl-ease"

Blaine gulped at the need and wants of his naughty boy Kurt. As he quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his throbbing cock and then grabbed one of Kurt's legs and hooked it on his shoulder and the other one around his waist. He positioned himself and then slowly pushed his lube coated cock inside Kurt's tight hole. Kurt moaned in response as Blaine waited for a moment for Kurt to adjust.

"Y-you can m-ove now"

And so Blaine did, he slowly moved in and out of Kurt stretching his muscles and repeating the move again and again, "UHG... F-FASTER..." Kurt groaned, and this time Blaine pushed faster and harder making Kurt arch his back and Blaine thick cock pushed pass Kurt tight muscles and bundle of nerves hitting Kurt's prostrate.

"Fuck! Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he thrust his hips matching Blaine's every move his hands still pinned above his head.

"Fuck... I... I am close... I** please daddy let me cum**" Kurt said. Blaine pushed once again and hit Kurt's prostrate every time.

"Please! Please! D-Daddy... Let your baby come... I-I can't... can't hand-le it more... Oh God!" Kurt pleaded batting his eyes innocently hoping that it will work for Blaine to let him cum and release him from his punishment.

"Ok baby... as you asked so nicely, so daddy won't make you suffer more... You can come... Now Kurt come...** BABY you can come, so come for your daddy**." Blaine groaned as he pounced and pushed once again into Kurt and it was all that took Kurt to scream out as loud his vocal cords could allow him and he released and came all hard and fast over him and Blaine.

Blaine lied on top of Kurt as he stroked the sweaty locks of hairs from him forehead and then grabbed the key from the side table and released Kurt's hands from the hand cuffs.

Once Kurt's hands were freed he dropped then down on the bed. Blaine licked Kurt's cum from his chest and stomach and then pulled out of Kurt.

"Thank-you so much daddy... This was the best make out session I ever had" Kurt smiled finally running his fingers through Blaine's sweaty messy curls.

"Me to... But what did you learned from this punishment, honey" Blaine queried kissing Kurt across his jaw line.

"That... I-I will never give a blow job to a banana and only you" Kurt answered kissing Blaine's forehead. "Yes, because you are mine and **ONLY MINE**"

**"ONLY YOUR'S"**

Their lips met into a passionate kiss.

**"I want round two"** Blaine demanded in between the kiss. Kurt giggled as he said," we will but, first take some rest daddy... you wasted a lot of energy."

"Uhm... Ok only a short nap" Blaine yawned as he slid off Kurt and snuggled close against him.

"I love you so much" Blaine said his eyes now closed.

"I love you too" Kurt smiled seeing Blaine already drifted into sleep snoring lightly. As he peeked one last time on Blaine's cheek closed his own eyes.

Both lovers wrapped into each other's arms exhausted after such an intense make out drifted to sleep with smiles tugged on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: - *fingers crossed n biting my lip* so hope you like and I didn't suck much on it. It was first time I wrote anything like this. But I really had to cause that CONVO made me take it out and share it with all of you.**

**And well if you Guys want me to write more like if you wanna see ROUND 2 IN WHICH BABY KURT WILL RIDE HIS DADDY BLAINE AND WILL MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD just tell me I am more than welcome to write round 2 ;)**

**So PLEASE tell me what you all think about it and if you want me to write more of it then tell me I will :)**

**Lots of Love,**

**ChrisColfer2050 n Klaine Forever H.A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guy, hope u r doing well. Well as you all asked for round two so her you go with round two.**

**In which baby Kurt will make his daddy feel good.**

**Warning: - Blow job, penetration, language.**

**IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES.**

* * *

**Chapter 2,**

The next morning Blaine woke up with a yawn. As he rubbed his eyes and opened them properly he saw Kurt staring at him with love and care.

"Hey" Blaine said

"Hey you" Kurt smiled as he leaned closer and captured Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. But soon the kiss became more heated as Kurt licked Blaine's lower lip asking for the access to enter Blaine's mouth which Blaine gave gladly. Kurt's tongue roamed inside Blaine mouth, after almost a minute when the need of oxygen became very much-needed they both parted and gasped for air.

"Last night was so amazing" Blaine aforesaid.

**"You ready for round two, Mr. Anderson"** Kurt asked in crocky voice. Blaine's eyes lit up instantly.

"Oh you can't even imagine... How much ready I am" Blaine groaned.

Kurt chuckled as he twisted and straddled Blaine's legs.

"Then get ready daddy... Last night you made me feel good, although the punishment was kind of hard... but it was so damn hot, so now your baby will make it up to his Daddy" Kurt said in a seductive voice.

"Oh I am so ready for it... being it on, make your daddy be proud of you and enjoy" Blaine gulped

And the next thing was their lips crashed together in a heated hungrily kiss. Lips moving with lips, tongues tangling together, breaths being exchanged. Blaine's hands were now at Kurt's sassy ass and gave it a squeeze which made Kurt moan in the kiss.

As they parted Kurt started placing kisses across his daddy's jaw line, then slowly licked at his ear lobe which made Blaine shiver and finally Kurt attached his mouth on Blaine's neck planting kisses all over it as he licked and then sucked at a spot leaving a Hickey there.

And moved lower till he reached Blaine's nipples as he kissed one of it and then took the nub of it in his mouth sucking it hard till it got hard. And then did the same with the other one mean while his hands moving up and down Blaine's hips.

"**Fuck! Kurt!** It feels so good" Blaine moaned when Kurt further kissed down Blaine chest until he reached his erection in the mean time their bare hard on rubbing together making both the lovers groan.

Kurt lightly placed a kiss on the head of Blaine's cock. Which made Blaine gasp? And what made him moan out loud was when Kurt all of a sudden took Blaine's cock fully into his mouth until the tip of Blaine's cock hit Kurt's throat and Kurt started sucking it lovely into his sinful mouth.

"Oh... God! So, good... Yes, harder... Your mouth is magic, babe" Blaine groaned. Kurt smirked while sucking Blaine fully in his mouth. Tickling Blaine's dick with his tongue.

"**FUCK!** Ohh... I will cum..." Bland choked

Finally Kurt separated his mouth from Blaine as he looked up starring in his eyes lustfully.

"You can't daddy... This is just the start... Y-your baby needs to make me feel full and loved... Your baby needs to get inside you claiming you as his sexy daddy." Kurt grumbled.

"Then do it, don't make me wait... **make your daddy be proud of you, honey**"

Kurt sneered as he quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table and was about to apple on his long fingers when Blaine stopped him saying, "I am already stretched, baby. Just need you inside me right now... yours cock. Do it. Just, your dick filling me from all over."

"As your command"

Kurt quickly coated his long pink cock with lube as Blaine stared at it with hungry eyes.

"Enjoying the view" Kurt smirked

"You can't imagine... Just put it inside me..."

So Kurt quickly bend Blaine's legs as he grabbed one of his legs and placed it on his shoulder and the other one around his slim waist. As he positioned himself his tip touching Blaine's hole. As he then pushed his lube coated cock inside Blaine's tight hole.

Once Kurt was fully buried inside Blaine, He waited for a minute for Blaine's to adjust.

"Y-ou can m-move."

Kurt nodded as he started moving slowly. Pulling in and out of Blaine's heat stretching his muscles and passing the sweet bundles of nerves.

"**UGH-** it feels sooo... Good... "Kurt growled.

**"F-faster... I want it hard and ro-ugh"** Blaine stuttered his eyes closed.

And so this time Kurt pounced inside Blaine with more speed and force which made Blaine scream out loud arching his back cause Kurt hit his prostrate.

"Fuck Kurt! There ri-ght there... God its heav... Ugh" Blaine choked on his words as Kurt once again hit his prostrate.

With every push Kurt give Blaine started thrusting his hips to give more rhythm and pleasure.

"I... I am go-nna come... God! So close... Baby" Blaine moaned

"Me too" Kurt groaned as he gave another push and another while he kissed Blaine's neck sucking another hickey and Blaine's hands were pulling at Kurt's hairs.

One more push and thrust and both the boys came along each other. Kurt came all the way inside Blaine and Blaine's cum spread all over him and Kurt. As they finally got rid of their organism. Kurt lied of top of Blaine still buried deep inside him and licked some of Blaine's stroke his sweaty hairs kissing his forehead gingerly.

"That was Fan- fucking- tastic... I feel so good... Filled with you." Blaine smiled as Kurt placed a kiss on his neck, and then lifted his head to see him in the eye.

"That's because you are** ONLY MINE DADDY...** And no one else can make you feel like I do."

"That's right... I just want you and no one else, Kurt" Blaine said sincerely as he grabbed the nape of Kurt's neck and brought him closer for a passionate kiss tasting his own cum on Kurt's swollen pink lips.

"I guess we should shower now and get rid of this stickiness" Kurt leaned back.

Blaine nodded in agreement thinking that he can give Kurt a blow job in shower to.

Kurt slowly pulled himself out of Blaine and stood up from the bed offering a hand to Blaine. Which he took gladly and went in the bathroom to clean themselves.

But Blaine has some more ideas in his mind while showering. Which he will do with Kurt making him scream out his name, not to stop ever. Because Blaine Anderson was so in love with this boy that he will never let him go.

* * *

**A/N: - *fingers crossed n biting my lip* I just hope it was not too bad. I tried my best to make it fluffy and smutty.**

**So now that's was round two and the end of story cause Klaine make out will never end. As you see Blaine had so much more in his mind making Kurt scream his name in shower to. Haha lol**

**Review to let me know it was not too bad.**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


End file.
